Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist of video game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (dubbed Sonic '06 by fans), an installment part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series by Sega. Character Overview A truly fearsome being with malevolence as great as his powers, Mephiles is a force to be reckoned with. Mephiles is a spirit that transcends as an existence, traveling between multiple time periods to achieve his goal while manipulating various characters in the Sonic universe to ensure that his plans come into fruition. Not even the megalomaniac, Dr. Eggman, is aware that he - too - is part of his grand master scheme. Appearance Mephiles takes on various forms throughout the game. His most basic form is that of a dark ooze that fumes black gases and a purple glow which he can shape into anything. His second, and most recognizable form is that of a black-furred hedgehog identical to Shadow the Hedgehog, with some subtle differences. His fur seems to be a bit faded with a greenish skin tone, reptilian eyes and everything teal that was once red on Shadow. Despite having a muzzle, he has no mouth, but still speaks normally. His battle form resembles a crystalline version of previous form, now featuring red sclera and claws with his feet consumed in azure flames and lacks a nose. His muzzle is now animated and moves when he talks. Personality Mephiles is a purely evil being, far more than any villain ever encountered in the entire franchise. He is essentially as Chaos was during his vengeful streak, albeit with an organized mind. Instead of conquest, he delights in wanton violence and destruction with an absolute lack of compassion for others. While others may have had reasons behind their attacks, Mephiles is naturally malevolent to the core. Special Abilities Mephiles possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting, mass shifting, and liquefying. Mephiles is one of the more powerful foes Sonic and co. has ever encountered. Unlike the other hedgehog characters, Mephiles does not use any of the spin techniques associated with characters of the species, relying solely on ranged attacks. Mephiles utilizes energy blasts for combat and can summon a large group of shadow-like duplicates of himself to overwhelm his enemies, usually floating about. Mephiles also possesses the time-space warping ability called Chaos Control, but uses it to a degree never before demonstrated by any other character as he can travel across whole time periods, with or without a Chaos Emerald. When in possession of a Chaos Emerald, Mephiles can morph into a pond of dark slime where he molds golem-like creatures to attack more potent enemies. Mephiles tends to float in the air idly by while attacking. Aside from his great power, Mephiles also possesses great intellect and deceptive skill as he was able to manipulate every single character in the game to unwillingly follow his plan to achieve a specific goal while remaining mostly unchallenged. Synopsis Trivia *Mephiles thus far is the only character spanning the entire franchise to ever kill Sonic. Category: Characters Category: Video game characters